Nikto
The Nikto are a reptilian humanoid species from the planet Kintan in the Si'Klaata Cluster with many subspecies. Biology and Appearance The Nikto species features five distinct mutated sub-species due to a massive radiation from a dying nearby star M'dweshuu, which sped up the rate of mutation so that traits that normally took millions of years to occur instead took only thousands of years. The five sub-species inhabit different geographic areas of Kintan, developing unique adaptations to suit the different environments on the planet. The varying appearance of the Nikto sub-species causes confusion amongst those who were unfamiliar with the Nikto, but all Nikto have certain similarities; leathery skin, sometimes covered with spikes or horns, as well as eyes that include a protective membrane to shield against Kintan's harsh environment. Lacking the musculature required for complex facial expressions, Nikto are often underestimated in assessments of their intelligence due to their 'staring' eyes and 'blank' expressions. While each subspecies of the Nikto is physically distinct and originated from different parts of Kintan, Nikto from different subspecies can easily interbreed. 93% of the offspring from such unions ended up with the characteristics of only one parent's race, with the rest combining the traits of two subspecies. Society and Culture Early in their development, tensions between the sub-species erupted into four bloody wars, although as their civilizations advanced, conquering the dangerous mutated flora and fauna of Kintan united them. Nikto civilization gradually developed to a pre-star travel level, when they gained an understanding of M'dweshuu's influence on their species and their world. Numerous cults and secret societies developed in praise of M'dweshuu, offering sacrifice through bloodshed. The most prominent of these was the Cult of M'dweshuu, which rose and fell several times through its history. Another secret society was the Morgukai. Around 25,130 BBY, the Nikto were discovered by the Hutts during a high point in the Cult of M'dweshuu's reign of fear. The Hutts, led by Churabba the Hutt, crushed the cult, and the Nikto offered their allegiance to the Hutts in return. Shortly thereafter, the Nikto fought alongside other newly discovered Hutt-aligned species like the Klatooinians and the Vodrans against the forces of Xim the Despot during the Hutt-Xim conflict. Their fierce combat skills proved crucial at the Third Battle of Vontor when Xim the Despot was defeated. Firmly placed under the control of the Hutts by the Treaty of Vontor, the Nikto served as bodyguards and soldiers for almost 25,000 years, and had limited independent involvement in most galactic events as a result. During the time of the Jedi Civil War, the rank-and-file membership of the Black Vulkars swoop gang on Taris was composed largely of Kadas'sa'Nikto. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D+2 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/3D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/3D *'PERCEPTION:' 1D/3D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 2D/4D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 2D/3D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Esral’sa’Nikto (only) Fins: These Nikto can withstand great extremes in temperature for long periods. Their advanced hearing gives them a +1 bonus to search and Perception rolls relating to hearing. Kadas’sa’Nikto (only) Claws: Their claws add +1D to climbing and do STR+2 damage. Kajain’sa’Nikto (only) Stamina: These Nikto have great stamina in desert environments. They receive a +1D bonus to both survival: desert and stamina rolls. Vision (all): Nikto have a natural eye-shielding of a transparent keratin-like substance. They suffer no adverse effects from sandstorms or similar conditions, nor does their vision blur underwater. Category:Races